The Legend of Zelda: The Great Hero 2
by Lil-Miaka
Summary: I'm verry sorry but due to the lack of support, writers block, and the fact that I want to write a darker story, I gave up on this trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The Great Hero 2

The Pure Soul

**Ps: I did NOT get the Idea for the main villain from Harry Potter or SailorMoon! It has now been three years sense the events of "The Great Hero" and now things are gonna change.**

Link stood in front of Hyrule castle, as though he was waiting for something. The wind beated at his bangs, Link took a deep breath and wondered if this was a good idea. He then remembered why he wanted to do this, and walked in through the doors.

Zelda was sitting in a stool in front of her bedroom window, braiding her hair as she watched children at play outside. How she wished she could have spent her childhood like that; now at fifteen years old she was considered an adult, though she didn't feel quite like an adult yet. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Zelda said. The door creaked open and a girl Zelda's age stepped in She had short, dirty blond hair, and shimmering green eyes. If you disregarded the cloths, she was quite beautiful. "Oh, hello Kristena!" Zelda said smiling; her and Kristena had been friends for a very long time, since she was born a servant of the royal family. Zelda looked to find Kristena was holding something, a basket filled with roses and moonblooms.

"Unn…A gift from Sir Link." Kristena said in her most polite voice. She handed Zelda the basket. Zelda looked closer, and then she pulled out a piece of parchment from the flowers.

" It says 'Meet me by the Old Oak tree (not Deku Tree) at sunset.'" Zelda looked up at Kristena who raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Link." Zelda started, "What is he up to now?"

"Well, I might not know _that,_ but I can tell you its almost sunset now!" Kristena stated.

"Oh my dear Nayru!" Zelda gasped, she ran to her mirror and began to unbraid her hair. Once she was finished with that she was out of there.

Link was sitting under the tree; he looked so relaxed that for a moment Zelda thought he was sleeping. As she neared him she ran slower and slower untill she was at a walking pace. Zelda sat down next to him, and looked at him closer, he _was_ asleep. Zelda smiled, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and apparently it worked. Link opened his eyes, and he turned to look at her.

"I was just, unn, resting my eyes." He said.

"_Right._" Zelda responded, rolling her eyes. She began fiddling with a piece of Link's hair, but then stopped and looked around. They were out in a vast field, with a few flowers here and there, then, the sound of birds tweeting somewhere. Then she turned to look at Link. Their eyes met and for a moment they just stared.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Zelda finally asked. Link's cheeks turned red and he looked away.

"Unn…well, about that…you see…unn…" Link stumbled.

"What? Tell me!" Zelda said, abit frustrated. Link turned back towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Zelda," Link began, "Will you marry me?"

Zelda's heart leapt, she tried to speak but there was a knot in her throat, her thoughts were racing. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" She said smiling. She hugged Link tight, and they fell over. They began to laugh with joy.

Not before too long, night had fallen, and Link walked Zelda back to the castle.

"Good night, my love." Zelda said, she turned and went inside. Link leaned against the castle wall; he couldn't believe it, him and Zelda were to be married. He closed his eyes and thought about it; he and his love, Zelda, married!

Then interrupting his thoughts was a sound he would never forget; a loud scream from a fimiliar voice. But the sound of the scream was horrible, the kind of thing that gave him a sickly, grim feeling. As he ran towards the direction the sound came from, he couldn't shake the feeling something terrible was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link was struck with horror at the sight he saw. There, lying face down in the dirt, was Sarah's little sister, Amber. She was motionless, and pale as could be. But it was what was above her that was most terrifying. What must have been a man, hovered over her, with a cloak made out of black fire or smoke; and in his bony hands was something that looked like a star. The cloaked man looked away from the thing in his hands and looked strait at Link; with in a second Link couldn't see anything but blackness. He could feel air rushing at him, and there was nothing he could do.

"Unali ka zuto, ihuen Kisha shikeru!"

Suddenly, the darkness was gone, and the creature appeared to be suffering from something. It dropped the star like thing and went off in another direction, disappearing before Link's eyes. Link tuned around to see a girl about the same age; she had dark skin, short raven black hair, and shimmering green eyes, but it all looked misplaced in her pure white cloak.

"Quick! Put her soul back in!" The girl shouted. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Her _what_?" he asked. She didn't bother explaining again; she bent down and picked up the object that looked like a star, and dropped it in Amber's mouth. Her color came back, and she gasped for air as though she had never breathed before. She began to cry as she sat up. Amber looked at Link, and hugged him, tears still flowing. Link comforted her for awhile, untill she calmed down.

"Who are you?" He asked the mysterious girl, "And what was that-that _thing_?"

" I am Monaijeh." She said lowering the hood of her cloak, "And that _thing_ was Lisatseahli!" She looked at Link with a serious face.

"What?" Link asked. Monaijeh sighed.

"Follow me." She said turning around.

"Okay, just a moment." Link said, Monaijeh paused. Link Looked sraight into Amber's eyes, "Go home to Sarah, and keep yourself safe!" he said. Amber ,though still a little shaky, nodded and walked home. Link followed Monaijeh to the library.

"Here it is, on this page!" Monaijeh said, pointing at a page completely covered in writing. Link stood over her looking at the book. " 'Lisatseahli was a cursed man who wanted darkness all over the world. He was also a powerful wizard, so he could be able to accomplish his dream, and release some of the most destructive monsters in the universe on the world. But in order to do so, he would have to gain the purest soul. The problem was, that was his wife! No one knows what happened when he tried to cast the spell, but something went wrong and he died. But, he was Immortal so he servived but because of his curse, in a different form.'" She looked up at Link, "That was what we saw. 'Fifty years later, way to late to get the soul from his wife, he again searched for the other person who had the purest soul, stealing souls from any one to see if it was the correct one. Many of the bravest and most powerful witches and wizards have tried to kill him…but all have failed.'" Her voice cracked a little.

"What is wrong?" Link asked. Monaijeh looked up at him.

"I come from one of the most powerful magick families in the world. That's what happened to my family." She said.

"Oh!" Link said, "I'm…so sorry."

"I think Lisatseahli knows that the purest soul is somewhere in Hyrule." She said leaving the subject.

"How do you know?" Link asked

"Well, if you haven't realized yet, I'm a witch." Monaijeh replied.

"Ah, well…what do we do?" Link asked.

" 'WE'?" Monaijeh asked.

"Well, I _am _the protector of Hyrule!" Link started, "I have to prevent anything bad from happening!" Monaijeh sighed.

"Okay, " She said smiling , "Here's what you have to do…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(You might know the city's origin.)

Link shivered as the wind whipped across his face, scattering snowflakes everywhere, they were at Lisseraban Mountain. Link wore an ox skin coat, but his hands were bare and stinging. A blizzard was crossing the mountain at the time, and the wind was howling. Link turned to face Monaijeh, though he could hardly see her.

"How many of these things do we have to find again!" Link asked shouting above the wind.

"Five!" Monaijeh replied.

"FIVE?" Link shouted, grimacing at the unmerciful road ahead. Link swore under his breath, but continued trudging forward.

The blizzard made it hard to get up the mountain; Link kept slipping and falling in the snow. It soon got dark, and it was getting colder.

"We're gonna freeze to death before we ever reach the top!" Link said. Monaijeh looked down.

"I guess we should make a fire." She said. Link was about to scream.

"Hello! We're on the top of a mountain!" He shouted, "There is no wood to make a fire wi-" but then Monaijeh lifted her hand over the ground and a fire started, Link stared in amazement.

"Wow." Link said. He sat down in front of the fire and warmed himself.

"Don't get too comfortable." Monaijeh warned; she was right to warn him, for the wind picked up and blew out the flames. It began to get darker and colder.

"Now what do we do?" Link asked. Monaijeh looked around and then spotted something.

"Look! Do you see that light?" She asked Link, he looked around trying to find what she saw.

"What? Where?" Link asked. She pointed to something a little higher up; she was right! Link's jaw dropped as he saw a light coming from what looked like a cave entrance. Link raced up the mountain to the entrance to the cave with Monaijeh tailing behind him. When they got to the entrance to the cave and entered, they were shocked at what they saw.

There seemed to be a city in the cave, with people that looked like they were made from rocks. The people moved around, making it seem that this place wasn't real.

They all seemed to look at Link and Monaijeh walking in, staring. Link looked over at Monaijeh; the color left her face.

"They're not very friendly looking, are they?" She said in a whisper. Link nodded, barely.

WHAM!

The floor shook; it didn't affect the stone people.

WHAM!

Again! Link looked around and then…

WHAM!

The one responsible was now in sight; he was larger and bigger than any of the others, he was a stone man too. Monaijeh hid behind Link, who was scared stiff. Then the large stone man…_smiled_…

"Welcome, Hylians, to Boenla City." He said in an unusually relaxed voice. Link realized that they weren't threatening him. Monaijeh also realized it. "I'm sorry, my size frightens many." the Stone man said, "We are the Boenla race, and I am Blan."

"B-Blan?" Monaijeh said, still a little shaky, "We are looking for the Artifact of Power…on the top of this mountain." The cheery expression on Blan's face went away.

"The Artifact of Power?" He asked now sounding abit concerned, "Now what would you be wanting with that?"

"Lisatseahli is back, and he knows his goal." Monaijeh said seriously. Blan's eyes widened, he knew what she meant.

"But, unn…" Link said trying to get the gloom out of the room, "…Right now, all we need is a place to rest." Blan smiled once again.

"Well sure! You two can stay here!" Blan said, "It's the kind of thing we Boenlas do."

It was now late at night, and there was a rustling sound outside. Link was now wide-awake, listening closely. He sprang out of bed and ran over to Monaijeh.

"Wake up! There's something outside!" Link said trying to remain at a whisper. Monaijeh sat up and looked at Link tiredly.

"This had better be important!" Monaijeh said, angrily. Link put his coat on, as did Monaijeh. They exited the cave to see the blizzard had stopped, and it was rather quiet; then, the sound of something sinking in the snow. Again. And again. Footsteps! Link and Monaijeh turned.

"It's at the top!" Link said. They climbed the now calm mountain. As they neared the top a light snow fell, Link stopped and remembered his mother's face.

"Link! Your tears are freezing to your face!" Monaijeh said. Link wiped his face, he hadn't realized that he was crying.

They reached the top of the mountain, and there was a strange staff; it was white, with a clear crystal at the top. Link ran towards it when suddenly-

WUMP!

Something hit the ground hard, Link was knocked backwards. He looked up to see a towering bolder in front of him. Link stood up and slowly walked towards it, and when he was close enough to it, he reached out, and touched it.

"GERWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Link was knocked back again, but this time when he looked up he saw a HUGE stone man, similar to Blan, except It would take five Blans to equal to this guy. Very unlike the Boenlas, this one had anger in his eyes.

"Oh-" Monaijeh started.

"-Sh't" Link completed for her. The stone monster roared.

"GERWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Link unsheathed his sword. He ran straight at the monster and tried to stab it. Link's sword hit the stone, and the impact came back on Link. Link fell down and looked up…not even a scratch!

"Oh great, my sword won't work with this one!" Link said to himself. He scanned the stone monster to find a weak spot. Every part of him was made of stone…except the eyes! But they were too high. Link remembered his arrows.

Link took out his bow, and put an arrow in. He aimed at the eyes, and shot the arrow.

"GERWOOOOOOOOW!" The creature roared, clutching its eye.

"Monaijeh!" Link shouted, looking over his shoulder, "Get the staff! It'll probably freeze him!" Monaijeh ran under the stone monster's legs and grabbed the staff. She aimed the end at the monster's back and forced forth her magic. Next thing they knew the stone man was frozen.

It took a while but they managed to climb down the mountain. Link looked at Monaijeh and sighed.

"Well, where are we going to go next to practically commit suicide!" Link asked sarcastically.

"We need to go to the desert." Monaijeh responded. Link sighed again.

"_Great!_" He said, once again, sarcastically.


End file.
